Apocalypse
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: "Aku menyaksikannya ... kehancuran dunia ini." [SasuSaku] [AU]


Awalnya, kupikir kehidupan yang kujalani akan menjadi kehidupan normal seperti biasanya. Pagi hari, aku akan pergi ke sekolah, menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan omongan guru di depan, dan sekembalinya ke rumah, aku akan mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikiran. Namun, nyatanya tidak demikian. Kehidupan bergerak melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Hiperbola. Ya, begitulah adanya. Dalam sekejap mata, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan silih berganti. Kau bisa menangis tersedu-sedu sedetik yang lalu dan tertawa terbahak detik kemudian.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

( _I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_ )

AU

SasuSaku

[Sasuke's POV]

 **Apocalypse**

"UWAAAH!" Aku merasakan tubuhku menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya.

Sesaat lalu, aku baru saja kembali dari sekolah. Aku membereskan buku yang ada di dalam tas dan hendak menyambut panggilan ibuku dari lantai dasar. Itu adalah rutinitas harianku dan semuanya berjalan normal. Namun, inilah aku beberapa saat kemudian. Gempa terjadi dan membuat isi bumi digoncangkan, layaknya tengah berdansa dengan dunia yang bulat ini. Kesadaranku menipis ketika bagian kepalaku terbentur sebuah benda tumpul. Saat mataku kembali terbuka, aku disuguhkan dengan pemandangan puing-puing bangunan yang berserakan di sekitarku. Aku melihat beberapa jasad manusia yang tertimpa bangunan, tangan mereka seolah terulur meminta bantuan yang tak kunjung datang hingga ajal menelan. Aku melihat genangan darah di sekelilingku, beriringan dengan bau anyir yang tajam. Bau yang amat menusuk indera penciumanku, menimbulkan urgensi untuk memuntahkan isi perutku sendiri.

Napasku memburu, seolah dikejar hantu. Bulir peluh merah, bercampur dengan darah dari kepalaku, menuruni pelipis dan pipiku lalu terjatuh dari dagu. Di mana keluargaku? Bayangan wajah ayah, ibu, dan kakakku berkelebat, memunculkan imaji wajah mereka satu per satu. Aku merasakan lututku gemetar. Laksana terbuat dari kapas, aku merasa lututku tidak amat kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhku. Namun, aku berusaha beranjak dan melangkah. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, mencari seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan ciri fisik sama sepertiku. Ibuku.

Aku mencoba mengusik segala ketakutan yang kurasakan saat itu. Kali perdanaku merasakan ancaman luar biasa yang mendera. Aku bukanlah pemuda penakut. Namun melihat langit dengan warna _rosy brown, olive_ , dan _magenta_ (warna yang sangat tidak familiar di atas sana) membuat suasana di sekitarku terasa mencekam. Belum lagi ditambah bunyi bedebam keras yang terdengar tiap beberapa menit sekali diiringi suara pekikan manusia. Aku melihat beberapa gagak jatuh dari angkasa, tepat di depanku. Ketika kembali melangkahkan kaki, aku melihat beberapa manusia berlari ke sana-sini, mencari perlindungan. Tak bisa mengingkari kematian, tubuh mereka digilas petir.

Kian lama, kaki ini semakin tertatih berjalan. Ini melebihi mimpi buruk yang dahulu membuatku terjaga di pagi buta. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pertunjukan kematian yang kulihat di teater. Ini lebih buruk dari apa pun yang pernah kutahu, sangat buruk.

Tanpa alas kaki, telapak kaki ini terasa dihujani duri. Aku melihat darah di kakiku, mengemas warna putih dengan cipratan merah. Apa pun itu, telah menjadi pijakanku. Aspal, reruntuhan, dan bahkan mayat manusia. Aku berjalan di atas itu semua. Sampai akhirnya, kaki ini berhenti bergerak. Sepasang bola mata kelam milikku menangkap objek di depan sana, sosok yang tengah berdiri di antara bangunan yang semula menjulang, tapi kini hanya tinggal sisa-sisa beton. Dia tidak tampak terusik sedikit pun dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Mata _emerald_ miliknya memandang lurus ke depan, tangannya bergerak seperti seorang konduktor orkestra. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya berkibar, lentur searah dengan gerakan tangannya. Rambut sang gadis yang sewarna dengan permen kapas turut berdansa. Dia sama sepertiku, kakinya telanjang menginjak tanah sebagai tikar.

Pandangan kami bertemu, membuatku meluncurkan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Demikian bunyi pertanyaanku.

Tangan gadis itu berhenti mengapung di udara dan terkulai di sisi kiri-kanan tubuhnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan seulas senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat firasatku tidak enak.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Keherananku bertambah. Gadis itu berbalik tanya kepadaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan. Apa yang tengah dilakukannya di situasi genting seperti ini? Dia bukan pesakitan, bukan?

"Aku bisa melihatmu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu memalingkan muka. Tangannya kembali terangkat dan bergerak gemulai. Aku mulai menyadari adanya sinkronisasi gerakan tangannya dengan kejadian di depan mataku. Bebatuan besar tiba-tiba menukik dari langit ketika sang gadis menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah, angina topan melanda ketika gadis itu mengepalkan tangan dan mengibaskannya, dan retakan tanah melebar ketika gadis itu membuat gerakan seperti memisahkan telapak tangan kiri dari telapak tangan kanannya.

"Aku sedang menghancurkan dunia."

Rasa bingung memenuhiku. Sesuatu yang tak dapat dinalar dilontarkan oleh gadis itu seperti tengah meludah. Kupikir, berguyon pun ada batasnya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dunia ini memerlukan regenerasi. Dunia ini sudah lapuk karena diisi banyak manusia. Pada saat tertentu itulah, aku diutus untuk menghancurkan dunia dan menyisakan orang-orang yang terpilih untuk meneruskan kehidupan di bumi ini. Aku membiarkan beberapa _homo sapiens_ dan jenis manusia lain sehingga muncullah kalian saat ini."

Mulutku terbuka. Namun, tidak ada suara yang bisa kukeluarkan. Apa ini yang disebut dengan _apocalypse_?

"Di mana keluargaku?" Kali ini, suaraku bisa kukeluarkan meskipun dengan keparauan yang jelas terdengar.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian? Karena bisa melihatku, kau akan kupersilakan menjadi bagian penghuni dari dunia yang baru, dunia setelah kehancuran ini, bersama keluargamu. Namun, dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?" Aku membeo poin penting dalam ucapannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Bantu aku untuk menghancurkan dunia ini."

Saat itulah, aku tahu bahwa hidupku tidak lagi normal. Saat itulah, aku merasakan dilemma. Apakah mengiyakan permintaannya adalah hal yang terbaik ataukah seharusnya aku memilih ikut binasa bersama manusia lainnya?

* * *

Sejak pertemuanku dengan Sakura, nama gadis yang merupakan jelmaan dari _apocalypse_ , aku terus menghabisi manusia lain. Aku membunuh mereka, makhluk yang satu spesies denganku, dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku ingin tertawa. Apakah aku masih layak disebut manusia? Alih-alih menjadi penghuni dunia baru bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi, aku menukarkan belas kasihku, hatiku, dan moralku. Alih-alih bisa bertahan hidup, aku menumbalkan manusia lain.

Tanganku menggenggam erat sebuah kapak yang baru saja kulayangkan pada tubuh sekarat seorang manusia. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tubuh itu merangkak mendekatiku, menyangka bahwa aku akan menolongnya. Mataku berkedut. Aku ingin mengampuni nyawanya. Aku tak berhak merenggut kehidupan darinya. Aku manusia sepertinya dan ketika aku harus melakukannya, aku merasa diriku rendah, bahkan melebihi rendahnya sampah.

"Ingin menyerah?"

Aku terkesiap dan berbalik. Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku, duduk di atas sebuah balok besar sembari menopang dagu. Dia bersenandung kecil, seperti irama kematian. Tak mendapatkan jawaban, helaan napas terdengar darinya. Gadis berambut merah jambu beranjak, menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana rasanya mematikan perasaanmu sendiri?" Telunjuk Sakura telah menempel di daguku, bahkan sebelum aku bisa memproses kehadirannya yang berjarak amat dekat denganku.

Tubuhku sigap mundur ke belakang. Gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Pekerjaanmu masih banyak. Lebih giatlah lagi melaksanakan tugasmu."

Gadis itu lantas menghilang, bersamaan dengan asap yang muncul entah dari mana.

* * *

Kadang sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di otakku. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat melaksanakan tugasnya? Apakah dia memiliki nurani, setidaknya secuil saja, sehingga dia bisa merasa iba terhadap manusia yang harus dimusnahkannya? Kadang pula aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan sang gadis jika _apocalypse_ belum atau sudah selesai terjadi? Tertidur seperti Snow White sampai waktu penugasannya tiba ataukah dia sesungguhnya selalu mengawasi kami … mungkin dari kahyangan?

Aku menyeret langkahku. Kaki ini telah kebal, bahkan tak terasa nyeri sedikit pun saat melangkah di atas bebatuan tajam. Hari berubah petang. Warnanya tak sejingga biasanya. Kulihat ada warna lain yang bergumul dengan sang jingga. Ada warna _sienna_ dan _cadet blue_ yang memperkenalkan diri padanya.

Kaki milikku kehilangan langkahnya, terhenti ketika pandanganku menangkap sosok Sakura di atas sana. Gadis itu tengah berdiri di atas sebuah gedung yang masih kokoh menjulang. Tangannya lagi-lagi menari bersama udara, terapung dan melenggok. Namun, kali ini aku dibuat tertegun. Raut wajah Sakura tidak seperti biasa, tidak menunjukkan kengerian atau keceriaan. Dia terlihat menderita. Wajahnya seakan seperti tengah menahan tangis dan aku tak tahu alasannya.

Ketika kami bertemu lagi secara kebetulan, bagiku dan mungkin disengaja bagi Sakura, raut muka sang gadis terlihat sedikit berbeda. Dia tidak menggodaku, memancing amarahku seperti biasa. Dia tidak pula menampakkan lengkung senyuman miliknya. Dia berusaha menarik bibirnya untuk itu. Namun, seakan ototnya kelu, bibirnya tetap datar horizontal. Aku tidak punya cukup kebulatan tekad untuk bertanya "ada apa" kepadanya.

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Aku melihat tubuh Sakura oleng dan tersungkur ke tanah. Aku membopongnya, membawa dia ke tempat yang aman. Seiring dengan sang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri, proses penghancuran bumi terhenti sementara dan aku bisa meletakkan tubuh gadis itu di dalam sebuah gudang tua.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seorang jelmaan _apocalypse_ bisa jatuh pingsan, sesuatu yang pada hakekatnya hanya dialami manusia. Kenapa … aku melihat ada jejak air mata yang masih jelas terlihat di pipi sang gadis?

"Sakura?" Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Namun, gadis itu tak juga merespon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura sedikit menggeliat. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan dan dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Satu kata yang membuatku justru kehilangan ribuan kata.

"Maaf …."

* * *

Ini kali pertama aku melihat gejolak emosi berkilat di mata _emerald_ Sakura. Gadis itu, gadis yang menyuruhku menunaikan misi membantai manusia, kini menahanku untuk membunuh seseorang. Amarah terpancar dari sinar matanya.

Jemari putih Sakura mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan erat, membuat kapak yang kupegang masih terambang di atas. Aku bertanya padanya, tentang alasan kenapa dia menghentikan aksiku ketika aku, kuakui, mulai terbiasa dengan ini. Gadis berambut kelopak bunga musim semi menolak berargumen. Dia terdiam dengan tangan yang sepertinya sulit terlepas dari tanganku.

Aku memandangi calon korbanku, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tergerai berantakan. Kondisi gadis itu telah memprihatinkan. Sebagian tubuhnya tertimpa reruntuhan. Dibiarkan pun, dia tak akan hidup lama. Lantas, alasan apa yang membawa Sakura tiba-tiba menahanku?

Safir milik gadis itu bertumbu dengan sosokku dan sosok Sakura. Kudapati dua bola mata gadis berambut pirang terbuka lebar.

"S-Sakura?"

Aku tersentak. Gadis pirang di depanku bisa melihat Sakura? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah Sakura berkata bahwa hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa melihatnya? Orang-orang terpilih yang dapat menghuni dunia baru dengan negosiasi.

Kurasakan tanganku terbebas dari cengkeraman tangan Sakura. Gadis itu menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Aku bisa melihatnya. Air muka kehilangan, ketakutan, dan penyesalan. Tiga emosi yang membuat Sakura meringis. Sakura berlari pergi tiba-tiba dan meninggalkanku. Aku menoleh pada sang gadis, gadis yang tak lagi memiliki harapan hidup. Dia memandang ke arah perginya Sakura, memandang dengan sirat tak percaya. Aku memijat pelipisku, perempuan adalah makhluk yang terkadang sulit dimengerti.

Kakiku berjalan lebih dekat pada sosok gadis berambut pirang itu. Kuangkat kapak yang kupegang tinggi-tinggi. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sakura melarangku tadi. Namun, aku tahu, dia tidak melarangku secara verbal karena tahu bahwa mau tak mau aku atau dia harus melakukan ini. kulayangkan kapakku pada sang gadis, menimbulkan suara daging dan tulang yang terkena benda tajam … serta darah.

Aku mengejar Sakura meski tak yakin bisa menemukan sosoknya. Suara isakan menjadi pemanduku untuk mendekat, menyibak semak-semak. Kutemukan gadis itu tengah berjongkok, memegangi kepalanya sendiri dan meneleng keras-keras.

"Saku—" Aku hendak menyentuh pundaknya. Namun, tangan Sakura menepisku.

"—Pergi!"

Apa? Rahasia apa yang ditutupi oleh gadis itu? Kenapa dia terlihat hancur ketika dia sendiri memiliki tugas untuk menghancurkan? Aku tak tahu cara menenangkan seorang gadis dengan kata-kata. Aku tak pernah belajar bagaimana cara menjadi pujangga atau lelaki penebar pesona. Namun, aku tahu apa yang manusia, secara umum, bisa lakukan untuk menenangkan manusia lain. di mataku saat ini, Sakura yang tengah menangis terlihat manusiawi.

Kepalan tangan Sakura mengenai dadaku berkali-kali seiring dengan gerakan rontaannya. Dia menolak pelukanku. Namun, hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Pertahanan Sakura mengendur dan dia justru melingkarkan tangannya di leherku, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku tak menuntut penjelasan darinya. Sakura tak akan menimpali desakanku. Aku tahu, pertanyaanku adalah pertanyaan yang paling tak ingin didengarnya untuk saat ini. Oleh karena itu, kubiarkan posisi kami tetap sama … dalam bisu.

* * *

Pertemuanku dengan calon penghuni dunia baru lain menguak sebuah rahasia yang juga menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Sai orangnya. Pemuda yang masih bisa mengulas senyuman dengan wajah berlumuran darah. Dia terlihat menyeramkan. Namun, dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan berhasil mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang tak kutemukan.

" _Kau tahu, Sasuke? Sakura hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Lebih tepatnya, dia manusia biasa. Jelmaan apocalypse sebelum Sakura adalah orang lain yang hidup di zaman lain dan kehancuran dunia di zaman ini, ada di tangan Sakura. Dia bisa menyisakan orang-orang yang disayanginya sebagai orang-orang penghuni dunia baru. Namun, jika itu dilakukannya, kuota penghuni dunia baru akan terpakai hanya untuk orang-orang yang Sakura sayangi. Gadis itu … dia menukarkan hidup dan perasaannya demi dunia baru, demi kita. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat merenggut nyawa keluarga dan teman-temannya sendiri? Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat wajah keluarga Sakura yang mengenali gadis itu saat sang gadis mencabut nyawa mereka. Sakura tetap bisa dilihat oleh orang yang mengenalnya sebagai Sakura 'manusia', sebelum dirinya terbangun sebagai Sakura 'jelmaan apocalypse'. Sebagai orang pertama yang menemukan sosok Sakura, aku melihat Sakura bertugas sebagai jelmaan apocalypse dengan luar biasa. Namun, aku tahu, dirinya sebagai manusia merasa terpukul dengan kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa dia hidup dengan memikul beban sebagai penerus jelmaan apocalypse."_

Sosok Sakura tidak kutemukan, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dadaku terasa sesak. Apa yang Sakura rasakan saat dia harus memusnahkan orang yang dikenalnya? Ketika dia belum bisa menugasi siapa pun untuk mewakilinya. Aku teringat raut wajah Sakura saat memandang gadis berambut pirang beberapa waktu lalu. Dia tentulah teman sang gadis. Bagaimana … bagaimana jika gadis itu adalah sahabat baik Sakura? Sakura tetap harus membunuhnya, seara langsung atau melalui calon penghuni dunia baru.

Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benakku. Bagaimana dengan keluarga Sakura? Apakah gadis itu telah melenyapkan mereka?

" _Maaf …."_

Apakah kata maaf yang kudengar dari sang gadis ditujukan untuk mereka?

* * *

Bumi telah nyaris porak-poranda seluruhnya. Hidungku telah kehilangan fungsinya, tidak lagi bisa mencium bau anyir darah dan aroma busuk dari gelimangan mayat-mayat ini. Sai menyuruhku untuk berkumpul di sebuah lokasi dan kuturuti. Aku tak melihat kehadiran pemuda berkulit pucat dan sebagai gantinya, aku justru menemukan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum pedih, berkata bahwa setelah ini tugasnya akan berakhir. Hal terakhir yang dilakukan jelmaan _apocalypse_.

"Perhatikan baik-baik," pinta Sakura dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Seketika itu, puing-puing, bangkai hewan dan manusia, serta benda-benda lainnya terangkat ke atas. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, tidak lagi bisa dibedakan. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya begitu cepat dan itulah saat kedua mataku terbelalak. Terkesima ketika melihat segalanya berubah mejadi butiran halus yang tampak berkilauan. Warnanya seperti warna aurora, seperti serbuk pasir yang menjadi hiasan rumahku. Aku melihat warna langit, warna merah, emas, dan hijau berputar-putar seperti distorsi.

" _Apocalypse_." Satu kata yang Sakura ucapkan seketika membuat semuanya menjadi putih. Amat putih hingga aku kehilangan penglihatanku dan kesadaranku.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara berdengung di kepalaku. Suara yang terdengar sangat merdu.

" _ **Terima kasih telah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik**_."

* * *

Aku terbangun untuk mendapati bahwa aku ada di sebuah tempat yang amat indah. Bumi seperti sediakala, masih dipenuhi warna hijau dari tumbuhan dan birunya laut yang masih belum tercemar. Keluargaku, dalam jumlah yang lengkap, terbaring di sisiku. Aku memperhatikan mereka, memastikan dada mereka naik-turun yang berarti menunjukkan tanda kehidupan dari mereka. Kulihat sekitarku. Ada beberapa manusia yang tengah beranjak berdiri, sedangkan sebagiannya lagi masih duduk meluruskan kaki. Mata mereka terlihat kosong. Ada sirat kebahagiaan yang terpancar diselingi sirat keterpurukan. Bagaimanapun, mereka telah melakukan hal yang sama denganku; hal yang keji.

"Sakura?" Aku sontak bersorak, mencari sosok manusia yang keberadaannya raib.

Berjalan mengelilingi tepian pantai, aku melihat sosok pemilik rambut merah muda tengah duduk melipat kaki. Wajahnya tampak sendu menatap lautan.

Kudekap gadis itu dari belakang, membuat dia terkejut. Apakah dengan berakhirnya _apocalypse_ , Sakura telah menjadi gadis biasa tanpa kekuatan penghancurnya? Kurasa demikian. Gadis itu mencoba kekuatannya, menggerakkan jemarinya, dan tak ada yang terjadi. Sakura telah menjadi manusia biasa. Namun, kenyataan bahwa dia pernah menjadi jelmaan _apocalypse_ , merenggut nyawa banyak orang, dan menghancurkan dunia adalah kebenaran yang tidak bisa disangkal. Gadis itu kini sendirian.

Tidak.

Dia masih memiliki kami. Dia masih memiliki aku.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menemanimu. Kita akan bersama." Aku berujar padanya, tidak berniat mengada-ada.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku. Embusan napas panjang terdengar dari bibirnya.

Dia mengeluarkan sepatah kata. "Melelahkan."

Aku mengusap kepalanya, merasakan helaian merah jambu menggelitik tangan. Sakura terkekeh pelan di sela isakannya. Gadis itu tidak seperti penghuni dunia baru lain, dia tidak membawa orang yang dikenalnya untuk menghuni dunia ini. Aku … aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.

"Setelah ini, hiduplah denganku Sakura."

Tubuh Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapanku. Dia berbalik, memandangku penuh keterkejutan.

"Kau masih waras? Kau … kau ingin hidup dengan orang yang sudah menghancurkan dunia ini dan merebut kehidupan lamamu yang berharga?"

"Itu bukan salahmu. Kau sendiri mau tak mau harus melakukannya. Kita didorong keadaan, bukan? Setidaknya, aku ingin kita berdua bisa menjadi manusia selayaknya di sini. Di dunia baru ini."

Sakura tercenung cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mengulaskan senyuman. Senyuman kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang tak lagi bisa kuterka lebih dominan mana. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya dan aku menjamin hal itu. Sebagai manusia, dia dan aku berhak bahagia.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you!_

(Grey Chocolate, 2015)


End file.
